


After The Credits Rolled: A Pitch Perfect 4 Story

by hillbilly_hipster



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillbilly_hipster/pseuds/hillbilly_hipster
Summary: This is my first fic! This is my idea of what could happen next in the Pitch Perfect series. I tried to make it as canon as possible BC, good or bad, PP3 happened and, as fans, we're stuck with it, so I tried to rectify that. Hope y'all enjoy, any feedback is appreciated.





	After The Credits Rolled: A Pitch Perfect 4 Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story picks up one year after the USO tour, which by my calculation and research, would have occured around May 2018. Yes, I know that would put my story actually starting in the future, but bear with me. Flashbacks will be in bold, characters' internal thoughts will be in italics. See additional notes at the end of the chapter.

Friday, May 17th, 2019

_"Anytime you need me, Chlo, just remember, I'm only one call away, I'm always just one call away."_

That's what Beca had told her 11 months ago, right before the brunette boarded a plane bound for Los Angeles, one month after the end of the USO tour. Now, nearly a year later, Chloe was about to hold Beca to her promise. She wiped her eyes, scrolled down to the tiny DJ's name, and hit the call button. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Beca kicked off her boots, scooted them out of the doorway, pushed the door shut with her foot, then shimmied her leather jacket off and hung it on the hook on the back of the door. She looked around her L.A. apartment, glad to be home, and collapsed onto her couch. Being a successful music producer/singer/DJ is her dream, her passion, but it could be exhausting. She had almost dozed off when her phone's FaceTime began to ring. Beca yawned and wiped her eyes sleepily,  looking down at the screen. She jolted awake when she saw that it was Chloe calling. Even though they texted every day and talked on the phone at least once a week, they hadn't FaceTimed in over a month. She scrambled to swipe the answer button while trying frantically to smooth her hair with her other hand. 

"Hey Chlo, what's up?" Beca asked a little more enthusiastically than she intended to. 

"Beca," Chloe replied quietly, her baby blue eyes red and puffy from crying, " oh, you were busy, I'm sorry, I'll just let you go- "

"No! No, no I wasn't, I mean, I'm not, busy I mean," Beca said loudly, sitting up more, then continuing in a softer tone, "wait, Chloe, what's wrong, why are you crying? Do I need to come down there ?," Beca asked, heartbroken at the sight of her best friend (and love of her life) so upset.

"No Becs, thanks, but you really don't have to do that," Chloe responded softly.

"Well then," Beca said firmly, "what the hell is going on?"

Chloe sighed, "Chicago and I broke up."

"What!? When!? What happened!?" Beca asked quickly, trying hard to disguise the slight excitement in her voice. 

"It doesn't matter," Chloe said quietly. 

"It does matter, Chlo! Do I need to kick his ass?" Beca replied, raising an eyebrow. 

Chloe let out a weak laugh, "Nah, actually I broke up with him, he just took it really badly and said some.... ugly and hurtful things."

Beca's mouth fell open, "But I thought- "

 "I don't want to talk to you about it over the phone, " Chloe interjected. 

The tiny DJ didn't miss a beat, "Okay then, I'm coming there. "

"Becs," Chloe sighed; Beca was already walking to her bedroom. She grabbed her laptop off her desk, and headed back to the living room. 

Beca sat back down on the couch and put her computer on her lap. She sat her phone down long enough to open her laptop, then picked it back up. 

"I'll get the first flight to Atlanta then rent a car and drive to Athens," the brunette stated.

When Beca got the inevitable news that she would have to move to L.A., Chloe decided that she didn't want to be in New York without Beca, so she transferred to the University of Georgia veterinary program and moved in with Aubrey, who was studying law at Georgia. Chloe figured if she was with her other best friend, maybe she wouldn't miss Beca quite so much. It hadn't really worked, but she would rather miss her from home than from a place that they had called home together. 

 "Beca," the redhead said again, a little louder and more firmly. 

"Hold on," Beca mumbled without looking up from her computer screen. 

"Beca!" Chloe shouted, causing the brunette to jump and almost drop her laptop. 

"Damn, Chloe, what the hell!?" Beca said sharply, glaring at the redhead on her phone screen. 

Chloe giggled, "Sorry... Um, Becs? What if I come out there for awhile?" she asked, looking down. 

"What? Really?" Beca asked, surprised and excited .

 "Yeah," Chloe answered, "I mean, I've never been to L.A. before, and I'm done with school for the summer, so-"

"Yes! That'd be great! " Beca said happily before Chloe could finish, "I'll buy the ticket right now and email it to you," she said, looking back down at her computer screen, clicking and typing. 

Chloe's mouth fell open, "Oh, Becs, you don't have to do that," she said, embarrassed but flattered. 

"It's already done," Beca said, closing the laptop, "your flight leaves at 4:15 tomorrow afternoon, that was the soonest I could get, is that okay?" she asked.

 "Yeah,Becs, that's great, but I could have gotten my own ticket, you know ," Chloe said shyly.

"Sweetheart, it's fine, I wanted to," Beca said, smiling. 

 Chloe's cheeks flushed, not just because of Beca's usage of the pet name, or because the brunette's smile makes her heart melt, but because her best friend, as much as she tries to portray this moody, distant, 'badass' persona, in reality,  is just a big softie, especially when it comes to Chloe. The redhead flashed her megawatt smile, "Okay, thanks Becs, really, and thank you for letting me come stay. You're sure it's okay, right? I mean, I just kinda sprung this on you, and I know you're like, super crazy busy, I really shouldn't have even asked- "

"Chloe stop!" Beca said sternly, "I want you... here," she added quickly.  _"Shit! Did she catch that!?"_ Beca wondered nervously,   _"Did she realize that I just said I want her?... God, get a grip, Mitchell,"_ the brunette scolded the insecure voice in her head.

"Awwww !" Chloe squealed, "Okay, well, I'm gonna go start packing now, and let you get some beauty sleep... Not that you need it," she said with a wink and continued, "I can't wait to see you. If you wake up later tonight, text me if you want, okay?" Beca smiled and nodded. "Hey Becs?" Chloe added.

"Yeah?" Beca asked.

"Thanks again, Becs, really, it means the world. Anyway, get some rest, love you, muah!" Chloe said, blowing a kiss at the screen, and hung up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe's face was gone before Beca could say anything else. She was blushing furiously at the kiss Chloe had blown at her. She put her laptop on the coffee table and laid back down on the couch. She looked at her phone; her lock screen was a picture of her and the redhead. Actually, her home screen was a picture of Chloe too, but one of Chloe by herself. The picture on Beca's lock screen was taken at the Bellas' graduation party. Both girls were grinning ear to ear. She stared at the picture for a long time, thinking about all the memories she has of the auburn beauty; from being awestruck the first time Beca saw her at the activities fair all those years ago, to the hurricane of emotions she felt when Chloe came barging into the brunette's shower. She had been so embarrassed but also very aroused by the redhead's naked body standing less than two feet from her own. She remembered how Chloe got so excited every time they performed with the Bellas, and how she cried at sappy, romantic movies. Beca thought about all the times they had danced together at parties or clubs, and all the nights they had stayed up late, cuddling and talking about any and everything, everything except their feelings for one another, that is. Beca developed a lump in her throat. She owed her success, or at least a majority of it, to the beautiful,  bubbly, one and only Chloe Beale. Without her, the tiny DJ would probably still be just that. Without Chloe to push her, support her, and encourage her, Beca would never have joined the Bellas, won championships, gotten an internship at a real music studio, or been discovered and signed by DJ Khalid's label. Without Chloe, Beca probably would have given up. The redhead has always been Beca's biggest fan. A tear rolled down the brunette's cheek. "I love you, Chloe Beale, I always have, I always will, and tomorrow,  I will finally have the guts to tell you, or better yet,  show you," she said to the picture on her phone. She set her phone on the coffee table and drifted off to sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe hung up the phone and fell back onto her bed. She couldn't believe how amazing and generous Beca was, not only for letting her just barge into her busy life, again , but for jumping and buying her a plane ticket like it was nothing. On second thought, she could believe it, because Beca had always been like that with Chloe. The tiny DJ had never been able to tell the redhead 'no'. From that day, singing Titanium in the shower together,  all Chloe had to do was ask, maybe sometimes pout a little, or give a wink now and then, and Beca would do anything she wanted. Chloe was Beca's one weakness, and Beca was Chloe's. When one called, the other would come running. Beca had even asked Chloe to move to L.A., but Chloe declined, for three reasons:

1\. Chloe knew that it would be too hard to continue hiding her feelings for Beca if they continued living together. 

2\. She really wanted to see what she could accomplish on her own without Beca there to fall back on.

3\. She wanted to try to give Chicago a fair chance, so she moved to Georgia to be closer to him.

Now, she wished she had just kissed Beca that night instead of him, but she didn't, and now, here she was, about to go to L.A. anyway.  _"That girl is too good to me, I_ _wonder if she has any idea how crazy I am about her?"_ Chloe thought. She got up and began pulling clothes out of her closet and drawers, laying them on her bed. As she did, her mind wandered, no, ran, straight to her favorite tiny DJ. She thought about all that had happened between them over the last eight years; the laughter, the tears, the good, the bad, and the occasionally ugly. She thought about the numerous championships they had won together, and the countless nights they had spent lying in bed talking. She thought about the shameless flirting and the cuddles. She remembered all their inside jokes, the way they knew everything about each other, and how, 90% of the time, they knew what the other was thinking.  _"She has to know, right?"_ Chloe thought, putting her clothes in her suitcase and her old Barden duffle bag. Could Beca really be completely oblivious to the fact that Chloe was head over heels in love with her, and she had been ever since the day they met. "Beca Mitchell, I love you, I'm in love with you,  you are my best friend,  my soulmate, the love of my life, and my favorite person in the whole world; if you don't know it yet, tomorrow you will," Chloe said out loud, before continuing to pack.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Beca woke up in complete darkness, and groaned, "Ugh, what the hell? Why didn't I get up and go to bed?" she thought out loud. She rolled over on her side and sat up slowly, rubbing her neck and her eyes. She picked up her phone and looked down at the screen. It was 9:17 pm. _"Maybe she's still awake,"_ Beca thought, thinking about the fact that Chloe was three hours ahead of her. So, the brunette pulled up Chloe's name and began typing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe was lying on her bed. She had basically finished packing, but was still planning on getting up early to double check to make sure she had everything she needed, after all, she wasn't even sure how long she was staying. That was, if she could ever actually fall asleep. Just then, her phone beeped, and she picked it up. She grinned ear to ear when she saw that it was a text from Beca.

12:18 pm: 🎧❤My Tiny DJ❤🎵: Hey you awake?

The redhead immediately began typing a reply.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Beca stared at her phone anxiously. She smiled when the three dots that indicated that Chloe was typing back popped up on the screen.

9:19 pm: ⭐🎶Chlobear🎵❤: Hey you! Yeah what's up? 

Beca wrote back:

12:19 am: 🎧❤My Tiny DJ❤🎵: Nothin much, just woke up.

Chloe smiled.  _" Aww, I'm the first thing she thought about when she woke up,"_ she thought. She responded: 

9:20 pm: ⭐🎶Chlobear🎵❤: Oh okay. Have you eaten?

Beca laughed. Chloe always did make sure that the brunette didn't neglect herself. The redhead always took such good care of her.

12:21 am: 🎧❤My Tiny DJ❤🎵: LOL I have Chinese otw 

Chloe smiled, rolled her eyes, and replied:

9:22 pm: ⭐🎶Chlobear🎵❤: Ok good. I will make you some home cooked meals while I'm there. I mean, L.A.'s biggest rising star has to eat well. 😉

Beca smiled, but then her face fell when she reread the words"... while I'm there..."  _"She's not planning on staying,"_ Beca thought. The brunette had already decided that, if things went the way she was hoping, she couldn't let Chloe go back to Georgia. She had even been researching vet programs at colleges in the L.A. area. Beca had waited this long for her chance for them to be together, really be together,  and she knew she couldn't do the long-distance relationship thing, especially not with Chloe, not with the love of her life. The brunette sighed and typed a reply.

12:25 am: 🎧❤My Tiny DJ❤🎵: ☺ That sounds great, Chloe. Well, my food's here. I'm gonna eat, shower, and go to bed. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow xoxo

Chloe smiled.

9:26 pm: ⭐🎶Chlobear🎵❤: Ok text you in the a.m. Sweet dreams ☺ xoxo

12:26 pm: 🎧❤My Tiny DJ❤🎵: Ok u too sweetie xo

Chloe smiled and closed her eyes, with her phone still in her hand.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Beca paid the delivery guy for her food, ate, took a shower, and laid in bed, staring at her lock screen again.  _"You will not chicken out this time. Sack up, Mitchell. If you don't, you may never get another chance. It's now or never, speak never w or forever hold your peace,"_ Beca was still giving herself an internal peptalk when she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that school usually lasts past the middle of May, but for the sake of this story, Chloe finished her semester early.


End file.
